Manic Part 1
by AugustStone
Summary: a story about Manic the Hedgehog that I havent really got a name for. Its a kinda sorta love story but that part wont be until later. Rated K
1. Manic pt 1

Dusty Desert, Ro-ZoneDesert Sky condominiumsManic jerked awake clutching his chest; a cold sweat broke out over his body. For a fleeting moment he thought he was back at the thieves' guild, in his hammock, but when his eyes finally adjusted he realized he was in his room. Manic wiped his forehead, sweat collecting on his wrist from his brow. He got up off his bed, knowing already he'd never get back to sleep, and slid his door open. The Japanese style house he found himself wandering through had been his home for the past few months. Its owner, a monotone deadpan wolf named Doc, also happened to be up and was in the kitchen drinking coffee when Manic wandered in yawning. Without looking up he said, ""You look like you've seen a ghost." Manic scratched his back and gave Doc a funny look. "Uh...what makes you say that?" He asked. Doc, still scanning something he had on the table, said. "You're pale. Either you've seen a ghost, which I doubt or you've just woken up from an awful nightmare." Manic just stared. Doc looked up at him, his tired eyes giving him a once over. "Do I assume correct?" Manic sighed and shuffled over to a cabinet pulling out a granola bar. Opening it and taking a bite Manic said, "Sort of.." and sat down at the table across from Doc, who put his work aside prompting Manic to go on."I...I've been having this weird dream lately...""What about?""My old life...""You mean the Thieves Guild?""Yeah...I keep dreaming I come back to the guild and I'm all alone, then I'm attacked and robotisized..." Manic hung his head. "I guess I just...feel guilty." "Guilty? What about?"Manic twiddled with his fingers, he never liked talking about his old life, or how much the fact that his friends had been robotisized and destroyed still affected him, and that, somewhere in the very back caverns of his mind, he felt guilt for being the only survivor. "Just...never mind." He said getting up. Doc arched a brow. "Never mind? That's the best you can come up with?" He said as Manic retreated to the outdoors. The night was cool and clear. The crescent moon hung brightly in the sky, surrounded by scores of its celestial sisters; the stars. Manic lay in his back in the small, lushly overgrown garden that Doc called his "fertile crescent" in the dry rainless desert he called home. Manic came out here a lot, it was the one place he could go when he was depressed, or lonely. He liked skipping rocks on the small pond, or just laying there staring up at the wispy clouds or seas of stars. He often let his mind wander as he stared. He wondered about his old life. The things he could have done to protect it. He wondered about his old friends, and fellow thieves, and about if they were still robotisized or thought about his family...Manic rolled over onto his side sighing. He hated thinking about them. To them it was like he didn't even exist. He was consumed by the long dark shadow his older brother and sister had left for him to hide in. His parents never seemed to take notice. His mom was always with his sister and his dad always with Sonic. It seemed like he never really fit in, never mind the color difference or past tribulations. It was like there was something missing. Something he couldn't do to show his parents he was just as smart as Sonia or, maybe as clever as Sonic. There was something he just didn't have...and he probably never would...Manic rolled onto his back and pressed his palms against his eyes. He hated thinking like that, but he couldn't help it.. He seemed so different...so...out of place. He didn't WANT to feel this way but he did, and his family never did anything to show any different. He felt like an outcast, a renegade in his own family. It wasn't easy for him to deal with, and he didn't have anyone he could really talk to. No one he'd met had ever felt or dealt with the same things he had, and the hole it was tearing through his heart made him feel worse...He sat up sitting criss-cross, trying to think of something else. It was never easy to get off that subject once he was on, and it always felt that by the end of it, there was one more thing on the list that separated him farther. He wished he'd had a game boy or DS to pass the time so he didn't think too much, but out here in the middle of scenic nowhere, the only thing to do was count flower petals. All the entertainment was in town, and Manic never really went there. He didn't like being amongst people that much, it tempted him to steal, which he had firmly decided to put behind him. Another thing was it always seemed that whenever he went by himself to catch the latest movie, EVERY freaking couple on the planet was at the movie theatre, and THAT made him feel too lonely to stay for the whole thing. It wasn't what they did that bothered him, the holding hands or things like that, it was the feeling that he'd never get to be that happy that made him dig a hole inside himself and bury himself 6 feet under. It wasn't like he was unlikeable, a bit annoying maybe, but not unlikeable. It was the fact that he'd never been loved, so he always felt unlovable. THAT'S why he didn't flirt, or even TRY to get attached to any girl anywhere. It was another of those...inbred feelings he'd always had being raised the way he was. He was taught that people never took the time to read the book, just looked at the cover. That once they found out you were a thief they never trust you forever. That no matter how hard you may try...no one could ever really love you. No one could love a thief...Right?


	2. Manic pt 2

Dusty Desert, Ro-ZoneDesert Plain-Training ground"Heads up kid!" The warning came a bit too late for Manic to comprehendAs it finally clicked that that meant he was supposed to duck,he was hit full in the face with a sheet of earth and throtteled back 50 feet. His trainer, a dark orange colored tiger with dark red hair named Cliff, sighed and shook his head. Manic recovered from the blow and stood in his defensive stance, still a bit taken aback. Cliff waved a hand. "Never mind it kid. Your heads obviously up in the clouds today, call it rest." Manic sighed and dropped his arms trotting back over to Cliff. "Sorry man i just.." Cliff tossed him a water bottle. "Forget it kid. its all right." He said sitting down biting into an apple. manic plopped next to him. "Never seen ya so out of it kid, whats up?" manic sighed and slumped back against a rock. "I dunno, tired I guess." "What from? Dontcha sleep?" Cliff asked."Yeah..just not very well...guess Im just used to comin home around now is all..""Ah yeah, the glamorous life of the thieves guild eh?" Manic half chuckled. One thing he could say for Cliff, he was an ok guy. True he was tough on Manic, he had to be. Earth bending is a dangerous talent to have and control, especilly if you were as out of control as manic, but Cliff was also kind to him. He knew what it was like growing up without a family. Cliff was an orphan and had to protect himslef his whole life. He also shared manic's feelings of inadequecy and fear he wasnt good enough to do what others could. So they got along, wich was more than he could say for others..."So...have that dream again?" Cliff asked. Manic sighed. "Yeah...I did..." Cliff was also the only one who knew of the fears that his dreams, or rather nightmares, had given him, and he had been trying to convince Manic that the dream didnt mean anyting. Manic wasnt so sure. "What if it DOES mean someting.." He said sitting criss cross. "What if I AM going to be robotiszed...and forgotten..." Cliff shook his head. "Kid, if dreams were ment to come true, I'd be married to Sandra Bullock and livin' in a mansion with a pet dog and a pool." Manic laughed out loud and Cliff smiled, nudging Manic with an elbow. "Its nothin' trust me. Dreams are just movies that play in your head when your mind is in neautral. Its nothin' to worry about." He said going back to his apple. Manic traced pictures in the dirt, the other hand cupped under his chin. "All right..if you say so..."Desert Sky Condiminiums2 hours laterCliff and Manic went thier sperate ways after they got home that afternoon, Cliff calling back the reminder "Take a shower you smell like cow pie!" Manic for once was ready to comply. he wasnt too fond of the desert, and having to SMELL like it unnerved him. After he de-smelled himself he had fun watcing his hair puff up in the miror after he dryed it with a towel. After putting his ear-rings back in, Manic went to his room still a little stiff from his training session. Another thing he could say about Cliff, he liked to beat the crap out of manic when he wasnt paying the right amount of attention. He knew Cliff was doing it in a good-natured way, but it sure did make him sore. Once in his room Manic flopped on his bed and put on his headphones. Listening to music was a good way to relax, but for some reason he was still a bit twitchy. He wasnt sure why, but the unease was creeping in, and it wasnt a good needed a distraction, being by himself only made him think more, and he hated it. He got up and tossed his phones aside sliding open his door and roaming the halls. Maybe Doc would loan him a book or something. Or maybe Ariya was around. As he thought about her he got a wierd feeling in his gut. Butterflies is what Cliff called it. He couldnt help it. He LIKED Ariya, she was nice and she always had a smile and a good thing to say. And, lets face it, she was cute, and Manic had had a soft spot for her ever since he got here. But the fact tht he was shy around her made it awkward to even TALK to her, so they hadnt exactly gotten to know each other very well...Manic wondered around until he found himself out in the "Eden" again. He stooped and picked up a flat rock and flung it, making it skip across the water 5 times and sink. he liked to watch the ripples that each skip made, watch them dissapear and water smoothe again. He sat and watched his reflextion ripple and smooth, but when he looked he wasnt the only reflection there. "ARGH~!" Manic freaked out and spun around, startling Ariya and making her fall back. "I-I, Im sorry Manic." She said. Manic grabbed at his chest. "Ah man, ya gotta warn me next time." Manic said the butterflies returning to his stomach. "I'm sorry. I didnt mean to startle you..." Ariya said sitting next to him. "Ah its no big deal, I scare easy." Manic said looking everywhere but at her. "So uh...whats up?" He asked, giving her a sidelong look. Ariya sort of shrugged. "Nothing. I saw you out here all alone and thought you might want some company. But if you want I can leave." Manic almost shouted. "No~! Uh, I mean, you dont have to go i was sort of hoping to talk to you anyway. I mean talk to SOMEONE I sort of...needed someone to talk too..." Ah geez, I'm blowin' it. Manic of looking at him like he came from another planet, Ariya giggled. "I see. I was sort of hoping to talk to someone to." She said giving Manic a shy look. Manic could feel the edges of his cheeks begin to burn. Wow, did she always look so adorable? Manic shook his head clearing away the thought. "Er well...how is uh...your training going?" Manic mentally kicked himself. he'd NEVER been one for small talk, and she was making it harder. But she didnt seem to find the question odd. "Ok I guess. Although I have to admit, Doc is an AMAZING doctor, I dont think I'll ever be as good, no matter how much training I get from him." She said tracing a delicate finger over the water, without making it ripple. "What about you? How is your training? I hear Cliff is a tough teacher." Manic shook his head grinning. "Nah, Cliff is the BEST~! He's a bit rough on me, but he means well." Manic looked down a bit sadly. "Him and I are a lot alike..."Ariya had barely hear him. "What was that?" She asked. Manic looked over at her. "Wha? Oh...nothin'." He said. They both sat there for a while watching the water. After a bit Ariya took off her slippers and dipped her feet in the water. "Ahhh that feels better. Kinda hot today huh?" She asked him looking up at the partially clouded sun. "Yeah, i'm glad its a little cloudy though," He said spotting some thunderheads in the distance. "I hope it rains." Ariya tilted her head. "Do you like the rain Manic?" Manic nodded taking off one of his socks (he'd ditched his shoes after his shower, Cliff said they smelled like feet) and dunking his foot in the water next to her. "Yep. It's my favorite kind of storm." Ariya smiled. "Mine too. Except without the thunder. I dont like thunder." She shivered. A sudden urge to reach over to touch her face took hold of Manic before he could stop it. When she looked at him, a bit surprised, he suddenly realized what he was doing and immediatly jerked his hand back. "Er...sorry..." He said, his face burning, he got up and shot off before she could say anything.**********Later, as he was laying face-down on his bed, Cliff knocked on his door. "Yo kid, foods up..." When he opened the door and saw Manic in his dejected state, he was tempted to laugh. Instead he walked in and tickled Manic's unsocked foot. Manic flipped out (literally) and spun around, landing on the floor. "Geez! Dont DO that!" He yelled, a little louder than he intended. Cliff just cocked an eyebrow. "Somethin' buggin you kid?" He asked as Manic picked himself up. "No! I mean...no." He said quietly fidgeting with his fingers. "You tried speaking to Ariya again huh?" Cliff said a knowing,teasing smile starting up. Manic turned and started walking away fast, his face burning again. Doc was almost run over by Mainc as he plowed into the kitchen a few moments later. "Woah, careful kiddo, two way street here." He said. Manic backed up. "Sorry Doc." Manic said, sitiing at the table. Cliff came in behind him, popping his neck. "His minds on other people." He said earning a cruel glare from Manic. Doc looked at the cieling, an equivalent to an eye roll, and started digging through the bags on the table. "Who got what? All these wrappers look the same," He sniffed one of the sanwitches. "THIS one smells like Terryaki chicken." Cliff took it from him. "Thats mine. Thanks." He said and unwrapped it, taking a big bite. "Ah Subway you never let me down." Doc did his ceiling look again. "Dosnt take much to make you happy does it?" Cliff was licking his fingers, almost finished with his foot long already. "Nope." Doc looked at his almost finished sandwitch. "I didnt think inhaling food was possible." He said. Cliff gave him a then Ariya came in. Manic was busy munching his sandwitch so he didnt see her. "oh, look, Subway." ^_^ She said. When Manic heard her he swallowed, choking on the lunk of food he hadnt finished chewing, and coughed. All 3 gave him concerned looks. Ariya touched his arm. "Manic?" She asked. Manic shot up the second he felt her touch him and took off leaving his chair toppled, and 2 people utterly concerned."What IS it with that kid?" Cliff asked. Doc just smiled behind his coffee cup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dusty Desert, Ro-Zone**

**Desert Sky Condos**

Manic sighed.

He felt so unsettled.

The music in his ears was loud, but he couldn't really hear it. He was cold, but he didn't try to warm himself up. His foot absent mindedly went along with the beat in his ears, but he didn't really want it to. He felt like he was on autopilot, his body doing what it normally did when in his head he was a million miles away.

_2 weeks. _

That's how long he had until his training with Cliff was over. Until he had to pack up and leave. Until he had to head back to New Mobotropolis. Until he had to face his family…He turned onto his side, letting his long shaggy hair fall across his eyes, a deep sense of dread welling in his chest.

It'd been 2 years…

Somehow, he'd thought that coming out here would make it easier to face his family. If he'd learn to control his bending, maybe his parents wouldn't look at him the way they did. Maybe he wouldn't feel so…inferior compared to Sonic. As for Sonia…well…he couldn't really think about her…

He knew she'd never forgive him for what he did. It was the whole reason he was here in the first place…The music in his ears danced circles around his brain and he eventually got tired of it. Sitting up cross legged he pulled the plugs out and tossed them aside.

He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. He wished his thoughts would just train wreck and leave him alone…

A knock came to his door, but he didn't answer it. He didn't want to. So Cliff opened the door. "You dead in here or what?" He asked poking his head in. Manic didn't even look up. Cliff slid open the door all the way. "Wow, your not in the mood for a "word war", somethin' must be up."

"Nothin's up…" Manic mumbled. Cliff leaned against the door frame. "Said what? I can barely hear you kid." He said. Manic was silent. Cliff tilted his head. "Manic…your in "emo-mode" what's up?" Manic sighed and looked up at Cliff with his eyes. "I don't…wanna go…" Manic mumbled.

Cliff cocked an eyebrow then understood. "Oh yeah…your deadline's comin' up soon eh?" He said. Manic picked some lint off his sock, but didn't answer. Cliff looked at Manic, then at his feet. He felt bad. He'd grown pretty attached to Manic, so had Doc his family, and he had a sneaking suspicion, that Ariya had too.

They all knew that this was temporary.

They all knew Manic would eventually have to leave, to go back to where he didn't belong.

Cliff knew, above all else, how painful it could be and how painful it was, to try and fit in where you know you could never belong. Cliff and Manic sighed in unison. "I…know, it sucks kiddo. It sucks worse than any other thing…" Cliff trailed off sighing. Manic looked up at him.

"You could tell them I died."

Cliff raised his eyebrows. "You know I can never tell when your kidding when your in emo-mode, were you serious just now?" He asked. Manic managed a brief small smile. "Neh…I dunno…don't think they'd mourn much…" Manic took his drumsticks from his fanny pack and began drumming on his leg.

"You don't know that…" Cliff said, watching him beat out his silent tune. Cliff felt like he should say something, but he couldn't think of what. So he just shrugged. "I know it seems like a short time but 2 weeks is a long time. Like waiting for a package almost." Cliff tried. Manic rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, only its like getting a big ol' box of COAL." He said flatly halting his drumsticks. Cliff's left ear twitched. He was annoyed. This was NOT the Manic he liked. This was boo-hoo Manic. He needed real Manic back. Cliff leaned over and picked up one of Manic's shoes from off his chair and threw it at him.

It connected with his nose.

"ARGH! Dang it Cliff!" He yelled and threw it back at him. Cliff easily dodged it. Manic glared at him, but Cliff just gave him a leveled look. The glared at each other for a minute before Manic finally sighed and looked off, a small smile on his face. "How about this," Cliff said as he picked up Manic's flung shoe. "How about, after our training session tomorrow, we have a little graduation ceremony and I give you the rest of your time here off."

Manic looked surprised. "Wha-Really?" He said, more like himself now. Cliff smiled. "Yeah, I mean, you really have the hang of it already, I really don't have any more to teach you. 'Sides, I think its time you lived a little. Life isn't all training and dirt Y'know." Cliff gave him a grin.

Manic couldn't believe it. It was like summer vacation~! And Cliff was not the type to grant that so easily. "So like do I have to wear a cap and gown or can I just go in my jammies?" Manic grinned. Cliff couldn't help cracking up. "While I've always wanted to see you in a lovely gown I doubt its that formal."

He tossed Manic's shoe on the floor, smiling to himself as he got a good laugh out of Manic. "You've been really quiet lately…are you sure that's all that was bothering you?" He asked. Manic's face fell a little. "Yeah…I don't really wanna leave. I really like it here. You and Doc, and his family…" Manic looked down and fidgeted with his fingers.

"…And Ariiiiiiya." Cliff teased. Manic's face flushed. "Wha-! N-no way! I mean what are you talking about, your nuts!" Cliff grinned mischievously. "Ah, ah, I see that face, you LIKE her don't you Manny boy?" Manic threw his pillow at him. "Get lost!" Cliff caught it and threw it back.

"Lemme give you some advice kid," He said as Manic glared at him, his face still red. "You got 2 weeks. You 'aint so much as said 2 words to that girl. I suggest you either get movin' or don't even give her a second glance. Ya get me?" He smiled and left, sliding Manic's door closed behind him.

!

Manic stared blankly into his glass of orange juice.

Thinking made his head hurt, and he was thinking way too much lately. It was later in the evening, the same evening that he and Cliff had their talk. Manic kept thinking about what he'd said about Ariya. About how he needed to take some kind of action before it was too late.

Too late for what? What if she didn't even like him? Manic thought about a conversation that he and Cliff had had a long time ago. He'd asked Cliff what he would do if he couldn't master his bending…

_"How do you know if you can swim unless you jump in?"_

_"Why would you jump in unless you did know?"_

_"Just to see if you could do it."_

_"That's dumb, you'd drown."_

_"If you'd quit thrashing around, you'd realize that you float."_

Manic traced the rim of his cup with his finger. He focused on his facts. Ariya did something to him, he knew it for sure. She made him feel all ditsy and light headed. She was pretty, oh yes she was pretty, but…he was plain. She was a beautiful dark red hedgehog with gorgeous hair and beautiful yellow eyes that never lied, and he was….well….starkly different…

Shaggy green hair, dull blue eyes, not to mention his ear piercings…ugh! He flopped his head onto the table, one arm over his nose. Every time he thought about her he got those dang butterflies and he couldn't think right…

He heard someone come in behind him but he didn't pay them any heed. He was too busy doing what he called "thinking". He felt a light hand on his shoulder. "Manic, are you ok?" Manic's face turned red, and he jerked his head up. Ariya was looking back at him. "A-Ariya-hi…" He stuttered.

Ariya tilted her head. "Your face is so red, are you sick?" She said placing a hand on his forehead. "I-I'm fine, r-r-really, I'm just fine." He insisted trying not to back away. He liked the feeling of her hand against his head. It was almost…calming. Ariya looked confused but she drew her hand away.

"Well, do you mind if I do my homework in here?" She asked, gesturing to the table. "N-No, not at all~! Um, I mean, it's a free table…" He said, pretending not to care. Ariya smiled and sat across from him, opening her notebook. Manic looked everywhere but at her.

Ok, he TRIED to…but when a girl you think you might seriously like is sitting across from you not even 3 feet away…you tend to take a few glances.

And Manic caught himself staring a few times. He wished he had magazine or something with him so he could pretend to read it. She was wearing a grey sweater that fell past her shoulder on one side. Her hair was tied loosely in the back and she had her pencil stuck in her mouth, reading her medical text book.

Manic stuck his chin in his hand and watched her write. Most of the words made absolutely no sense to him, but he found it pretty interesting, the parts he could understand at least. He knew one thing for sure, being a doctor looked like a lot of hard work. He hadn't realized it, but he'd leaned over the table far enough to watch what she was doing.

Ariya paused and looked up at him. "Manic, Cliff told me you have to leave soon. Is that true?" Manic's face fell. "Oh, yeah. That…" He said. Ariya tilted her head, her eyes looking sad. "How come you never told me?" She asked. Manic was confused. "I…I thought you knew…" He said.

Ariya shook her head. "No, I didn't have any idea." Manic was thoroughly confused, then it hit him. Ariya hadn't come until almost a half a year _after_ Manic did. Doc and Cliff had promised not to mention to anyone else that he had to leave because he didn't want to think about it.

She hadn't known, he hadn't told her…

No one had…

Manic slapped himself in the head. "I am so sorry Ariya! I had no- I mean, I didn't do it on purpose!" He had no idea how to apologize. He was no good with girls. Ariya just smiled sadly, looking at her notebook. "It's ok. I understand, I wouldn't want to think about it either…"

They sat in silence.

Manic tried to say something…but nothing came out. He wished he knew what to do. He thought about what Cliff would do. Then he thought about what Cliff had said. About taking his chance…

"Hey Ariya…" Manic said. She looked up at him. "Hm?" She inquired. "Um…I feel like a heel, and I wanna make it up to you…do you like, maybe wanna go to a movie or something?" The words forced themselves out before he could stop them. He thought for sure she would decline.

Maybe tell him she had a boyfriend and that he was just a weird kid.

But to his surprise, she smiled, her eyes happy. "I'd love to~!" Manic was taken aback. "Wha-? Really?" He said. Ariya giggled. "You say that a lot." ^_^ "But yes, really. I'd love to go." Manic blinked. "Honestly?" Ariya nodded. "Absolutely." Manic sat back, a funny feeling in his gut.

"O-Ok then…tomorrow?" Ariya thought for a minute. "I have a major test tomorrow, how about Friday?" Manic nodded. "Whatever's good for you." He said. "Ok, it's a date." She smiled. Manic felt his face grow hot. "Uh, y-yeah, a-anyway, I better uh, let you study for that test then," He said standing up quickly rattling his cup a little. "I-I'll see ya around."

"Bye Manic." ^_^

He bumped into Doc on his way out. "S-sorry! Sorry!" He said and ran to his room. Doc watched him run into the back door, then feel it, then slide it open and continue running. _"Is there ever a time when he isn't all panicky about something?"_ Doc thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dusty Desert Ro-Zone**

**Desert Sky Condos**

Manic was nervous.

He knew he had to be, his shoes were on the wrong feet.

Cliff knocked on his door and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Hey kid, you 'aint got all night, the movie will be OVER by the time you get there." Manic wanted to skin Cliff alive for picking on him, tonight of all nights, and he wanted to kick HIMSELF for telling Cliff he was taking Ariya to the movies in the first place.

He knew Cliff didn't mean anything by it, but it drove him crazy, which bothered him because it normally didn't. Manic slid the door open and gave Cliff a flat look. "Dude, its bad enough I actually took your advice, PLEASE don't make me regret it." Cliff looked at the ceiling in innocence. "I have NO idea what you mean~!" :D

Manic shook his head and Cliff took in his appearance. The green hedgehog was dressed in a black and white button down and black jeans with rips in them. His shoes, he noticed, were on the wrong feet. Cliff cocked an eyebrow, and snirked. "Hot."

Manic socked him in the side.

"Argh! My squiggelyspooch~!" Cliff cried and fell against the wall. Manic sweat dropped. "Seriously….?" Cliff laughed and ruffled Manic's long green quills. "Pickin' at ya is TOO much fun Manny boi," Cliff said and put his hands in his pockets. "do me a favor and be a good boy." He said walking away.

Manic flushed. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Ow~!" Ariya put her finger in her mouth. She had accidentally pricked her finger with her hair pin. Just as she was putting a band aid on it, she heard a knock at the door. "Uwah~! Just a minute~!" She called and put her hair up in a quick pony tail. Her little brother, Aiden, poked his head in her room.

"Sis, do you want me to get the door?" He asked her politely. No matter how many times she saw him, Ariya always "squeed" over how adorable her little brother was. His long, evenly cut dark red hair was waved perfectly in place, his dark yellow eyes were big and always seemed to see more than what was on the surface…

She nodded. "Would you please? Tell him I'll only be a minute." Aiden nodded and went to answer the door. Ariya went back to fussing with her hair. Aiden had been living with Ariya for a little over a month now, yet he still couldn't understand why girls fussed with their hair so much.

He could tell Manic was surprised to see him when he opened the door. "Oh, uh…hey there.." He managed to get out. Aiden smiled his sweet smile. "Hi, sorry Ariya isn't ready yet, her hair isn't agreeing with her, but your more than welcome to come in and wait." ^_^

Manic was a little taken aback by this well spoken little boy, but he came in anyway and sat down in the living room. Aiden saw that he was a little confused, so he took the liberty of explaining. "You don't know me, but I'm Ariya's little brother. My name is Aiden." Manic looked surprised. "Oh! Well, uh, I'm Manic."

Aiden nodded. "Yes, she talks of you very often." Manic flushed. "Sh-she does?" Aiden nodded, smiling. "Yes, she is very excited about tonight, she has been wanting to go to the movies with you for a while." ^_^ Manic shuffled his feet, his face flushed. "R-really?"

Aiden nodded. "Yes…she fancies you an awful lot." Manic looked at Aiden, his face red. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked. Aiden tilted his head. "I thought you might like to know, after all, you like her a lot." Manic didn't have time to retort, because Ariya came into the room.

Manic couldn't help but stare at her.

He was a boy after all…

Ariya was wearing a black mini skirt with a white crop top and black flats. It didn't matter how simple she dressed, Manic was always taken by her. She had a natural beauty about her that he always found fascinating. She blushed when she saw him staring.

"Hello Manic." ^_^ She smiled. Manic flushed. "Ah, hi~! A-Ariya…" He sputtered. "Y-you look…amazing." Ariya looked at her feet. "Thank you." She smiled and peeked up at him. "Well, are you ready to go?" She asked. Manic rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, yeah~! If you are I am." ^_^

"Ok." Ariya patted Aiden on the head. "Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself Aiden?" She asked. Aiden nodded. "I'll just do some homework and read for a bit. You should be back by then." ^_^ Ariya smiled and kissed his head. "Ok, I'll see you when I get back."

Aiden smiled and waved as the 2 of them left the house. "Have fun~!" ^_^

The chilly night air blew Cliff's long tendrils of hair into his eyes.

It might help if he wasn't on the roof, but he couldn't sleep. His mind was in overtime. Manic reminded him so much of himself, it made him think too much. Cliff crossed his arms behind his head, relaxing into the cold rough shingles of the roof. It was amazing how many stars you could see on a night like tonight.

Of course, when your out in the middle of the desert with the only civilization being a little tourist town, it was a norm. Cliff gazed up at them through half lidded eyes. The cold made him sleepy, but he was too tired to sleep. He told himself he wanted to wait up for Manic, he couldn't miss giving him a hard time.

…

Nights like this reminded him so much of home. It made him homesick in a bittersweet way. Sure he wanted to go home, he knew the way back- it wasn't hard, but he also knew that even if he did go back, there would be no one waiting for him. Not his wife…or his son…not anymore.

Cliff shook his head and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

He hated tears.

He hated death.

And he hated the powers he had.

Manic felt nervous again.

He didn't know why, the movie went reasonably well, despite the one he picked. Maybe Kung Fu Panda 2 wasn't the best movie to see on a first date, but she liked it so it, so it worked out. So far, Manic hadn't been nervous, well he was in the beginning, but who wouldn't be?

But as the night went on, Manic was able to shed his timid personality and stopped worrying so much about whether she thought he was nuts or not. He had a good time, and could tell that she did too, so there was no need to ask. Manic felt very comfortable around Ariya, she made it easy for him to be himself.

And he liked it.

The part that was so un-nerving was the walk back home.

In every typical, cliché, cute ending to EVERY one of those cheesy romance movies, the boy walks the girl home and supposedly gets his/her first kiss. The only reason he knew this was because Sonia loved the heck out of those sorts of movies, and she made him sit through the sad parts with her so she could cry…

Manic slapped himself in the side of the head.

Ariya jumped. "Um, are you ok Manic?" She asked. Manic laughed a little nervously. "Eh, yeah, I'm all right." He said. "I was…getting a mosquito." Ariya seemed satisfied with that answer, she didn't say anything anyway. She mostly looked at her feet, as did Manic. (Surprising they knew where they were going, no?)

The closer they got to her house, the more Manic's pulse quickened. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't good at these kinds of things. It was driving him N-U-T-S! His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Ariya nudge the side of his hand with hers. He flushed.

Had she bumped him on accident?

Did she want him to hold her hand?

Manic got an affirmative answer when Ariya gently slid her hand into his. He blushed and looked at her. She was looking at her feet her face flushed. "Um, is this ok?" She asked peeking over at him. "I don't want to embarrass you…" Manic felt his whole body tingle with absolute victory~! Ariya wanted to hold his hand~! That MUST mean she might-sort-of-just-maybe like him~!

Or…maybe she felt sorry for him…

Manic smiled his small smile and nodded. "Its ok, just so long as your not embarrassed holding hands with me." He said looking at his shoes. Ariya got a surprised look on her face. "Why on earth would I be embarrassed about that?" She asked. Manic shrugged. "I…I dunno…I'm not exactly the best guy in the world.."

Ariya stopped walking, causing Manic to stop walking. "What do you mean? You're the nicest boy I know…." She said, searching his face. Manic didn't say anything. Ariya tilted her head. "Manic…?" she took a step closer to him and touched his face with her free hand.

Manic's face grew redder but he didn't move. "I-I didn't mean anything by it Ariya…" He mumbled. "I just…don't think much of myself…" He admitted, not only to her, but to himself. He never had any self-confidence, he never thought he could do much, he never thought he could do anything…

So no, he didn't think much of himself. He was a nobody, even to him! And what was worse, he knew Ariya probably thought the same. But when he looked at her at that moment, something in her eyes told him different. For some reason, the way she looked at him let him know…

She really cared about him…

Before he really knew what he was doing Manic leaned down and closed the remaining space between them by kissing her full on the mouth. Ariya's face went scarlet and she fell backwards. "Uwaaaaaaah~!" Manic was freaked out by what he'd just done himself and HE cried out and backed up too.

They stood apart from each other a few feet. Manic was looking at the ground with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, his face bright red. Ariya had her hands over her mouth, looking at HIM and HER face was bright red. "S-S-Sorry…" Manic mumbled in apology.

"I-I-I…I dunno what-" Just as Manic was contemplating RUNNING FOR HIS LIFE, Ariya surprised him by stepping over and kissing HIM. He jumped back like he'd been struck by lightning. "Wh-wh-wh-." Speech had failed him, Ariya smiled at him, though her face was still red.

"Now we're even." She giggled lightly. Manic was totally confused, and he had no idea what to do next. So they stood there, slightly away from each other, both trying not to look at the other. Finally, Manic coughed and said. "So, uh, I guess I should take you home now…" Ariya took a step towards him and took his hand.

"Ok." She smiled.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Cliff awoke to the sound of his door being slid open.

He was a light sleeper, so he quite literally slept with one ear open. He hated being woken up though, as it took him literally FOREVER to get back to sleep. He moaned and shoved his head under his pillow. "Doc whatever it is it can wait 'till morning'.." He grumbled sleepily.

"Cliff…"

That wasn't Doc's voice…

Cliff sat up, the pillow still on his head. "Manic? What time is it?" As Cliff took the pillow off his head and checked his clock Manic flipped on the light and swirled Cliff's computer chair around, sitting on it with his elbows propped up on the headrest. "Its one in the morning."

Cliff looked at him. "You DO know that I'm super suspicious now…" Manic laughed, a different kind of laugh that Cliff had never heard from him before. It seemed…so happy. "Man you have NO idea what happened to me tonight~!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

Cliff's eyebrows rose. "Pah-leeze tell me you didn't do anything stupid." He said holding his hands in front of him in a praying motion. Manic looked confused, then blushed. "No! Nothing like THAT happened." He retorted sitting back in his seat. Cliff grazed his forehead with his hand.

"Whew, had me worried for a minute….so wait, what happened?" He asked. Manic spun around in his chair. "Dude Ariya kissed me~!" Cliff's eyebrows rose so far on his shocked expression Manic could've sworn they would shoot right off. "No, way~! What did you have to do to bribe her?"

Cliff barely managed to dodge his alarm clock as Manic threw it at him. "I didn't BRIBE her, it just sorta…happened." Cliff picked up his mangled alarm clock. "Yeah…I know what you mean…" Cliff got a faraway look on his face, then snapped out of it. "So you kept it G rated right?"

Manic rolled his eyes. "Yeeees DAD I did." He said sarcastically. Cliff nodded his approval. "Good boy, so besides the earth shattering kiss, what the heck were you doing? Starin' at each other?" Manic looked at the ceiling. "No, I was actually up on the roof thinking."

Cliff's eyebrows rose in surprise. He always thought he was the only one who did that. "Oh really? What about?" He asked. Manic looked at the floor, unsure of whether he should say what was on his mind or not. "Cliff….can I tell you something…kinda personal?" He asked.

"Sure." Cliff could see teasing Manic right now wouldn't help, so he kept his original "I dunno, is it dirty?" retort to himself. "I think…I kinda…love her. I know its weird, and I haven't known her long…but I cant help but feel it…" Manic looked up his eyes confused. "Is that weird?"

Cliff opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, shut it again and then stood up, pacing the floor. He stopped, turned to Manic with his finger raised as if to make a point, then went back to walking around. Manic watched him, thinking he looked like a fish gaping for air.

Cliff finally sat criss-cross in front of Manic, on the floor and finally spoke. "Manic, I gotta admit, when it comes to giving training and other boy problems advice, I'm pretty dang good at it. But when it comes to the part where you think about love…'I'm not too good with that."

Manic shrugged in a knowing way. "Yeah, I figured not…" Cliff spoke up. "But, I can say this…feelings, regardless of how young you are, if their strong…I don't think there's anything wrong with feeling them." Cliff lifted a knee up and rested his chin on it. "'Course I'm not saying you should jump on the marriage boat either."

Manic made a face. "I'm not THAT sure yet…but thanks...I guess that helps, a little…" Cliff chuckled to himself as Manic got up to leave. "'Aint no biggie kiddo, I'm always here if ya need me." Cliff watched as something unfamiliar flicked across Manic's face, then he smiled to himself.

"Oh and Manic, I have one more solid piece of advice." Cliff said as he stood up tp close his door. Manic cocked an eyebrow. "What?" Cliff leaned in towards him and grinned. "Go fer it." Then he slid his door closed and switched out his light, leaving Manic out in the hallway in the dark.

Wondering what the heck that could've meant.


End file.
